Hilfe:Erschaffe eine Gemeinschaft
Wikipedia Wikipedia ist erfolgreich. Dort gibt es Probleme mit Vandalismus, Bearbeitungen welche das Niveau der Artikel senken, Argumentationen und Revert-Kriege und einige Personen bestreiten dass es ein hervorragender Erfolg ist. Funktioniert dieses Model des benutzerstarken Wikis auch für FANDOM-Communitys? Es wird, gestützt auf den Erfolg von Wikipedia. Nicht mit Wikipedia konkurrieren Hier sind für den Anfang ein paar Aspekte, die zeigen, dass ein Wiki Vorteile gegenüber Wikipedia hat, die eine Konkurrenz unnötig machen: * Details: Wikipedia ist eine Enzyklopädie, ein Wiki kann viel weiter in die Tiefe gehen. * Neutral Point of View: Wikipedia präsentiert alles neutral, jede Wiki-Community kann sich frei entscheiden, wie der Inhalt präsentiert werden soll. * Original Research: Es ist für Wikis optional, ob sie Quellenbelege verlangen. * Community Building: Eine kleine Wiki-Community ist persönlicher als die große Wikipedia. Anzahl der Beitragenden Mit genügend Bearbeitern funktioniert ein Projekt. Bei Benutzermangel bleiben zu viele Aufgaben an zu wenigen Mitgliedern hängen, sodass diese die Lust verlieren werden. Fähige, interessierte und leidenschaftliche Mitglieder Ein fähiger Internetbenutzer ist der, der die Möglichkeit hat, an einem Wiki zu arbeiten, da er mit der Software umgehen kann. Jedoch werden auch diese fähigen Benutzer nur etwas beitragen, wenn sie interessiert sind. Die Idee eines Wikis ist, interessierte Menschen miteinander zusammen zu bringen, damit sie sich gegenseitig helfen und so das Wiki verbessern. Im Zuge dieser Zusammenarbeit sollten die Autoren eine gemeinsame Leidenschaft für ihr Wiki entwickeln, das sie an ihrer Arbeit festhalten lässt. Bekanntheit des Wikis Ein potenzieller Autor muss das Wiki kennen, damit er mitwirken kann. Je mehr ein Wiki kennen, desto mehr potenzielle Autoren sind unter den Besuchern. Vertrauen Ein Wiki braucht erreichbare Ansprechpartner, damit neue Mitglieder das Gefühl haben, unterstützt zu werden. Kritische Nummer Wie viele Autoren sind für eine Gemeinschaft genug? Mehr ist am Anfang tatsächlich mehr: Damit ein Wiki nicht aufgegeben wird, müssen die Aufgaben in schaffbaren Portionen verteilt werden. Ein Wiki ist ein freiwilliges Projekt Ein Wiki ist ein freiwilliges Projekt und die Administratoren sollten sich auch als freiwillige Koordinatoren von einem gemeinnützigen Projekt betrachten. Wenn du einem gemeinütziges Projekt helfen willst, sollte jemand hier sein um einfach "Hallo" zu sagen. Damit bekommen sie eine Orientierung und können sich mit deiner Hilfe zurechtfinden. Wenn dies funktioniert, kommen auch schon bald weitere Freiwillige; diese reden mit dir und helfen dir aus. Es gibt dir auch das Gefühl das deine Beteiligung wichtig ist und anerkannt wird. Wenn du nicht für deine Wikiarbeit bezahlt wirst, dann sollten sie dir etwas anderes geben und das ist meistens Stolz, Genugtuung und Anerkennung. Ein Wiki wo niemand auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten hinterlässt, ist wie ein freiwilliges Programm, in welchen du einen leeren Raum betrittst. Es gibt einige die in anderen Räumen arbeiten, aber nicht mit dir reden und sagen was zu tun ist. Du wählst dir selbst einen kleinen Arbeitsauftrag aus, arbeitest an diesem und wenn du fertig bist, bekommst du kein "Danke" für deine Bemühungen. Ich denke nicht, dass es verwunderlich ist, dass viele Benutzer in manchen Wikis nach nur wenigen Bearbeitungen dort nie wieder auftauchen. Personen welche gerne alleine Arbeiten, haben meistens eine eigene persönliche Webseite und Blogs. Menschen kommen zu Wikis da dies ein gemeinschaftliches Projekt ist und gemeinsam ein allgemeines Ziel verfolgt wird. Sie wollen sich willkommen und geschätzt fühlen. Ein Admin eines kleinen Wikis hat drei wichtige Aufgaben -- neue Benutzer zu begrüßen, Bearbeiter zu schulen und beiseite zu stehen und diesen klar zu machen, wie sie sinnvolle Bearbeitungen machen und die Kommunikation auf Diskussionsseiten zu fördern. Alles andere ist nebensächlich. Benutzernamen schaffen Vertrauen Die Benutzernamen-Richtlinie hilft Vandalen auszusortieren -- sie hilft auch Kommunikation und Vertrauen aufzubauen. Eine stabile Identität macht Kommunikation möglich. Bearbeiter mit einem Benutzernamen bilden eine Vielzahl von Bearbeitungen und entwickeln Ruhm. Wenn eine Gemeinschaft einen einzelnen als vertrauenswürdig einschätzt, können Konfliktlösungen beeinflusst werden. Du benötigst eine stabile Identität um das Vertrauen anderer zu gewinnen. Das Anmelden von Benutzernamen mit Zahlen verletzt das Vertrauen der Gemeinschaft und behindert das gemeinsame Ziel. Du kannst kein starkes Team mit vertrauenswürdigen Personen bilden, wenn dieses auch unbekannte, gesichtlose und fremde Leute beinhaltet. Das Setzen von begründeten Grenzen für anonyme Benutzer stärkt das Vertrauen der aktiven Mitglieder. Gruppen mögen Führer die das Interesse der gesamten Gruppe vertreten. Dies ist der grundlegende Verfahren des Gruppenprozesses -- es ist nicht von Bedeutung ob sich die Gruppe "im Internet" oder in deinem Wohnzimmer trifft. So kannst du eine Gruppe bilden. Schätze deine Benutzer So, wie auch immer. All dies sagt im Grunde das gleiche aus: Liebe deine Benutzer. Sie arbeiten freiwillig. Manche spenden viele Stunden der persönlichen freien Zeit jede Woche. Sie bekommen nur die Befriedigung sich beim Projekt beteiligt zu haben und den Genuss mit der Gruppe zu arbeiten. Dies ist der Grund warum du auf deine Bearbeiter aufpassen musst -- rede mit ihnen, begrüße sie, fasse dir ein Herz bei ihren Interessen. Lerne ihre Namen. Wenn irgendetwas sie nervt oder frustriert, frage sie nach und helfe ihnen. Richte deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und achte darauf, dass sie sich geschätzt fühlen. Es sind außergewöhnliche Personen, welche außergewöhnliche Dinge machen. Schätze sie. Mehr Hilfe be:Даведка:Савет-Стварэнне супольнасці en:Help:Making a successful community es:Ayuda:Crear una comunidad exitosa fi:Ohje:Onnistuneen yhteisön luominen fr:Aide:Faire épanouir sa communauté it:Aiuto:Come creare una wiki di successo ja:ヘルプ:コミュニティとして成功するには nl:Help:Een succesvolle community maken pt:Ajuda:Criando uma comunidade de sucesso ru:Справка:Развитие сообщества/советы uk:Довідка:Створення спільноти/поради vi:Trợ giúp:Kiến tạo wiki thành công zh:Help:建設一個成功的wiki Kategorie:Hintergrundinformationen Kategorie:Hilfe